Tae kwon do
by yunho
Summary: Mientras estas en el baño, sientes como cae el agua caliente,  sobre tu, ya hirviente piel.  Buscando, despabilarte, giras la manija del agua fría.  De un segundo a otro sientes, como un escalofrió te recorre la espalda hasta llegar a tu nuca y en ese mis


Te vistes, ya va llegando la hora, de prepararte, para hacer lo que mas te gusta

Mientras estas en el baño, sientes como cae el agua caliente,

sobre tu, ya hirviente piel.

Buscando, despabilarte, giras la manija del agua fría.

De un segundo a otro sientes, como un escalofrió te recorre la espalda hasta llegar a tu nuca y en ese mismo instante desvaneserce con una sacudida.

Te quedas helado, congelado en tu sitio, incapaz de moverte,

-OK, todo esta bien, no hay manera de que algo salga mal-

Terminas de asearte y finalmente sales del baño un poco atónito, por el cambo drástico de temperatura.

Por dios, que calor que hace afuera!

De repente, escuchas como unas vocecitas en tu mente, rompen el silencio, tratando de decirte algo, pero imposible descifrarlo por que hablan todas a la vez.

Decides ignorarlo, aunque estas no vinieron solos, si no que vinieron acompañadas de un fuerte golpe de nervios en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta.

Sin más, decides seguir con tu trayecto esbozando una sonrisa retorcida, haciéndote creer a ti mismo, que todo va bien y no te pasa nada.

Te vistes, te peinas, tratas de ir lo mejor posible, y por ultimo le das un último repaso, a todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación estuviste practicando durante meses.

El camino hacia tu destino es eternamente eterno, o al menos a si lo sientes tu,

durante todo el recorrido vas maldiciendo al conductor de enfrente, como si te pudiera escuchar y fuese a ir mas rápido.

Bajas del carro...

Comienzas a sentir un hormigueo.

Das 20, 30 pasos...

Ese hormigueo que se refugiaba en tus pies, te recorre todo el cuerpo.

Subes las escaleras...

Tus músculos se están tensando.

Llegas ala dichosa escuela...

Sientes las miradas sobre ti, esperando que des lo mejor...

Y finalmente penetras en ella, cruzando la puerta...

RELAJATE! SANTO CIELO! RELAJATE!.

Pasan los minutos y los segundos, mas rápido de los que podrías haber imaginado.

Haz estado practicando tu grito, tus patadas tus defensas y tus formas, no hay manera de que te equivoques.

-Ya pueden pasar los adultos, siéntense-

Inhala, exhala, te relajas un poco, y te sientas en el suelo esperando indicaciones.

Después de 20 minutos, escuchas el sonido que te dice que te prepares por que para todo lo que te estuviste preparando esta por comenzar.

Te paras enfrente de tus compenieros, tu profesor, el ayudante de este y por ultimo pero el en este caso el mas importante, el director.

Este ultimo, era el que decidía si pasabas o no, si eras lo suficiente mente bueno o no, y sobre todo si te apasiona o no.

Te pones frente a las banderas, haces saludo, reverencia, cierras los ojos, los abres, saludo al profesor y como tienes muy mala suerte, adivina que...

eres la primera de la fila, así que sin mas que decir o protestar pasas al frente junto con otro compañero.

-Posición de caballo y golpe medio-

Preparas, juntas toda la energía posible para que eso que llevas dentro pueda salir.

-Kushilla-

-YEEEEEEE!-

Al dar ese grito sientes como la sangre recorre rápidamente tus venas, por todo tu cuerpo haciéndote sentir cada vez mas viva, llenándote de entusiasmo, el hormigueo que sentías hace unos momentos desaparece y se convierte en fuerza, fuerza para hacer cada vez mejor las cosas.

Diez golpes después te poner denuevo en tu posición antigua, y te dices a ti misma, muy bien muy bien, date unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Acontinuación vienen las patadas, tu fuerte, crees tu, por que tu sabes que tiene la elasticidad, fuerza y coordinación para que te salgan perfectas... (pero tal vez eso no es lo que ellos buscan)

-Patada de frente, Patada de lado, Patada de empeine-

A cada patata, movimiento, cada milímetro de piel que se muevo al realizar cualquier movimiento, TU puedes sentir como la adrenalina sube a tus mejillas a tu cabeza a tu cerebro, no dejándote pensar con claridad, y adentrándose en tu pecho formando un grito ahogado, el cual haces cada vez mas baja y bajo y bajo. Percatándote de esto, rápidamente luchas contra eso que tienes atorado en el pecho, imposible de sacarlo y lo eliminas en forma de grito.

-!-

Y con eso logras sacar a delante la parte de las patadas, todo salio conforme a lo planeado.

-Everlin un paso al frente-

Tambaleante pero segura das el paso.

-Saludo, chariot, chi sabonminke, kionye-

Juntas los pies, talón con talón, todo en orden, haces sonar tus manos cuando las juntas con tus pernas, y al final haces reverencia, por alguna extraña razón, te diste cuanta de cada movimiento que diste, lo sentiste, y lo hiciste lo mejor posible.

-Ahora, kicho 4-

Mientras el profesor te dice esas palabras, tu mente esta fabricando recuerdo de la forma, los pasos, las defensas, recopilando toda la información que hay en tu subconsciente para que no te equivoques ni una sola ves, todo eso en un segundo.

Y así sucede tal y como lo habías previsto, excelente parte técnica APROVADA, súper bien.

-Palgue 1-

Preparas...

ayy era defensa exterior o defensa baja, que te dijo delia recuérdalo, 2,3 y 4 ti cubi y 1 y 5 defensa baja o era alrevez.

-Kuchiya!-

Las palabras del profesor te sacan de tus pensamientos, tratas una vez mas, de recopilar todos las imágenes y videos de tu disco duro y escribes en el espacio en blanco, "Palgue 1", le picas en el botón buscar, pero, o no, recibes un mensaje donde se puede leer, "Lo sentimos, estamos atravesando un momento de tensión, borrando archivos".

Puedes ver como unos hombre sitos diminutos dentro de tu mente, están cogiendo y cogiendo botes y carpetas discos de todo y metiéndolos en un agujero sin fondo, a lo lejos ves que uno de esos hombrecitos el mas pequeño de todos, lleva el palgue con sigo en la mano derecha, y sin mas da un bostezo y lo tira al agujero, causando así un bloqueo, en medio del examen.

Algo dentro de ti, te zangolotea y desorbita los ojos, devolviéndote a la realidad, comienzas el palgue, pero sinceramente, no sabes que rayos estas haciendo, pero decides terminarla lo mejor posibles, hasta que te acomodas denuevo en tu lugar.

Tras terminar la forma, observas al director en silencio como habías estado haciendo durante toda la noche, hasta que abre sus labios y articula las siguientes palabras.

-Estas nerviosa?-

Te mueves de un lado a otro, dando a entender según tu, un mas o menos.

-Por que lo hiciste mal, no digo que técnicamente este mal, sino que los pasos están mal, hiciste una combinación, del kicho 1 y el palgue 1-

Tu sabias perfectamente que lo que decía era verdad, pero también sabias que eras incapaz de decir palabra alguna en ese momento así que te limitas simplemente a mirarlo, y esperar a que te diga que lo hagas denuevo.

Comienzas otra vez, pero tus sentidos te fallan, y te vuelves a equivocar, no tanto como la primera ves, pero igual te equivocas. Sin embargo puedes escuchar al profesor y al maestro cuchichear entre si.

-Esta nerviosa verdad-

Palabras que te hacen un mal juego, y te empeoran las cosas.

Así que como no las estas haciendo bien, y tu sabes que no lo estas haciendo bien, por que estas tan nerviosa, tan tensa, que te enojas contigo misma y con todos a t alrededor deseando golpearlos, pero sabes que eso no cambiaria el hecho de que no hiciste bien las cosas, o no te esforzaste lo suficiente para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Deja que mi compañero pasa y haga sus formas, que por cierto las hace perfectas. Al terminar su turno escucho que me llaman denuevo y me citan al frente. De nuevo el palgue 1, solo que esta vez, el verlo a el, es como si tu disco duro hubiera ampliado su capacidad y con ellos los programas dentro "R1421", encontraste el rescatador de archivos, lo pones en funcionamiento rápidamente y rescatas el "palgue 1".

Lo intentas denuevo y todo sale perfecto denuevo.

Pasan las cintas mas avanzadas y al terminar ellos pasan todo a esperar resultados. Por tu mente pasan infinidad de cosas, reprobaras, el te dirá que eres pésima, todo te miraran y al día siguiente te preguntaran que te paso, pero no, el director te pasa nuevamente enfrente de todos y pone una tabla frente a ti esperando que la rompas. Por fortuna tena la sangre hirviendo y la sangre a todo lo que daba, así que de un solo golpe la tabla se partió en 2, "muy bien muy bien', me quede parada unos segundo, esperando, talvez que con eso se solucionaran un poco las cosas, y casi al instante se escucharon unos aplausos a mis espaldas a mi costado y afrente.

Regresas a tu sitio y esperas pacientemente a que todos pases a romper su tabla, ahora si el veredicto.

No repruebas, no pasa nada, solo te dicen que estudies las formas para que esto no pase denuevo y que le pongas mas entusiasmo, durante el tiempo siguiente, sientes como el director pone mas cuidado o se preocupa por buscar las palabras o darte mejor a entender, las cosas a TI, por el simple echo de ser mas joven, lo cual agradeces cinseramente, tal vez solo sea idea tuya, después de una larga platica, de las películas de kung fu panda, rocki y películas de arte marcial que te hagan entender que lo que te faltaba era el espíritu, la pasión, la entrega y de percatarte de que te miraba mas ti, como tratando de protegerte de hacerte ver que tu puedes llegar mas lejos si te entregas mas a algo que te gusta hacer, pero lo que el director no alcanza a entender, es "Como hago eso".

Hablo del espíritu indomable, el gin y el Gan, etc.

Y al final sales con una cara de estoe satisfecha pero no lo estoy, así que siempre se puede ser mejor, lo cual te pone a pensar en:

LOS GOLPES ME DUELE MUCHOS,

PERDER, ME DUELO MUCHO

PATEAR HASTA YA NO DAR MAS, ME DUELE MUCHO

AVECES CREO QUE LO MEJOR SRIA DEJAR ESTO

SE QUE EL TAE KWON DO ME PROVOCA MUCHO DOLOR

PERO TAMBIEN SE QUE MUCHO DOLOR ME PROVOCARIA NO TENRLO

SE LLAMA TAE KWON DO Y ES MI PASION


End file.
